


#SorryNotSorry

by Babe_Chan



Series: Marvel Drabbles [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky and Reader are dating, Cuddly Bucky, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Genderless!Reader, Humorous Ending, M/M, Morning After, Not Wearing Underwear, Reader has little fucks to give, Reader was all up night with Bucky, Sassy, Sharing Clothes, Smooching, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve is not amused, Surprise Visits, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony's cool with the whole thing, genderless reader, no fucks given, they did the frickle frackle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bucky get a surprise visit from Tony as well as Steve, both seem shocked that you two are getting along since a week before you two were threatening to wipe the other one off the face of the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#SorryNotSorry

Bucky pulled you closer to his naked body, nuzzling his face into your neck, and making you laugh a little as you try and wake up.

 

"Come on, I need to get dressed." You gasp as he kisses along your neck and lightly bites the already bruised skin. "Seriously we have training to do today, let's get ready to for today."

"Let's just call in sick...wait it's out day off anyway." Bucky yawns as you try to get loose, he just chuckles as his free hand runs along your bare thigh, and kisses along your jaw. "I wanna stay in bed with you."

"James Bucky Barnes," You warned as you somehow slipped away from his grasp and got out of bed. "We have things to do other than staying in bed."

 

Before Bucky had a chance to get sassy with you there was a knock on the bedroom door, groggily you pull on a shirt laying on the floor, and make your way to the door. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes as Bucky pulls on some boxers and hit the button to open the door to reveal Steve and Tony.

 

"Bucky look, we need to..." Steve froze as he looked at you, dressed in Bucky's shirt that covered your rear just barely, and looking sleepily at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I slept here, duh." You snorted a little before feeling a pair of arms wrap around your waist and a chin rest on your shoulder. "Good morning Mr. Sleepy pants."

"Mhm..." Bucky shrugged and kissed your cheek softly. "Come back to bed, too early to be up...our day off."

"No, Bucky, we're getting ready to head out for breakfast." You crossed your arms with a scoff and looked at Steve and Tony. "Can we help you."

"I thought you two hated each other?" Steve looked at the both of you with confusion then looked at Tony. "What is going on?"

"Well from the look on their faces and the hair...I'm gonna say they fucked." Tony snickered and shook his head. "Oh you have much to learn."

"We did hate each other...at first but the more we got to know each other," You trailed off and shivered as Bucky pulled you flushed against his chest. "Realized we had a lot in common and well..."

"It worked itself out." Bucky shrugged before yawning. "Can we talk later? It's too early to be up, we were up all night."

"Say no more." Tony gave a wink and chuckled. "We'll talk later."

"Ok...bye." You said as Bucky hit the button to shut the door and laughed. "You dork."

 

Bucky rolled his eyes as he lifted you up and carried you to bed, getting under the covers with you, and nuzzling his face into your neck. You were dating such a dork but you weren't sorry, not even the fact that you were wearing his #SorryNotSorry shirt as you talked with Steve and Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest drabble/prompt ideas, I'd love to write some for you guys!


End file.
